


Miguel's Revenge

by revolution_BAP



Category: Tekken
Genre: Bottom Jin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolution_BAP/pseuds/revolution_BAP
Summary: This is based on Tekken 7 ending, if Miguel took his revenge.





	Miguel's Revenge

Kazama had just arrived in the center of the city, he looked up to see the 3 meter sign that said Iron Fist Tournament. He exhaled through his nose before looking down. Memories of the opponents he met last time came to his mind. As he kept walking, he passed by a small restaurant, it was dark inside despite the sun outside, there was also music playing, it was B.A.P's Wake Me Up, a song about the society and mental illness. The atmosphere was calming and beautiful but Kazama had no time for it.

As he made to turn and leave he felt someone holding his hand. He looked down to see a kid, pulling him towards the restaurant. The kid was an adorable boy, with big cheeks and eyes. He didn't resist, allowing the little boy to pull him inside.

The boy leaded him to the most silent side of the restaurant and left to allow him choose what to eat. Jin looked around him, it was almost half empty except the two men sitting together and giving him dark eyes. Soon he lowered his head not wanting any fight, and made his order. He hesitantly started eating and the food felt right and delicious. Until he started to feel really sleepy. Adding all his strength, he tried to get up and pay. As he handed over the money to the angry man, who probably was the owner, he noticed the little boy running to hide. 

Ignoring, he turned around to leave with almost drunk steps, and that's when he felt the man approaching him and passing a hand around his waist:

"Let me help you"

he spoke and as Jin turned to look at him everything turned to black.

Jin started to slowly open his eyes, that's when he felt a weight on his body, he was slowly becoming more conscious. He opened his eyes and saw the guy that was laying above him, holding his wrists pinned down on each side of his head. It was Miguel. The man who lost his sister the day of her wedding because of the bombs the Japanese male let to fall on the church. Jin let out a short sound of shock before trying to set himself free from the hold of the strong man above him but that was when Miguel spoke:

"Shh don't make this worse for you. I told you Jin, I'll avenge you. I'll torture you."

With that he let go of Jin's wrists to unbelt his pants. Jin found it as an excuse to push the man away from him, so he placed both of his hands on Miguel's chest and tried to push him away but failed. He felt really weak, it first surprised him but he then turned around to see only to find some drugs thrown a few steps away from his head. He tilted his head back a little more looking at the drugs and started to think when did Miguel manage to get even the little boy in the plan to trick him. That's when he heard the other man's laugh, he turned to see Miguel looking at him with a cruel face. Managing to take Jin's pants off, then he proceeded to unzip his own pants. He laid above Jin approaching his face:

"The worst thing for a man is to be treated the way he treats others"

"...no, I never treated anyone like this"

"You didn't choose to do them what I'm about to do to you, but you did other things like...killing!"

the last words came threw Miguel's teeth. He then pushed Jin's legs open with his knee and positioned himself. Approaching Jin's face and trailed his finger on the other's pretty face:

"Tell me you love it"

said Miguel mockingly before entering the other sharp. Jin arched his back, holding his screams inside and the vain on his neck popping out, the pain was intense. Miguel chuckled and pushed more inside until he was fully in:

"...please"

said Jin with now tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Miguel chuckled one more time before pulling out only to thrust back inside Jin rocking his body. He had his hands placed in each side of Jin's head so their faces were close to each other. Miguel wanted to see the pain on the other's face. Jin shutting his teary eyes and arching his back, pleading him to stop. 

That's what turned Miguel on even more, he kept thrusting inside Jin going deeper with each thrust, soon fastened his pace. Jin couldn't hold his moans more, his body was being tortured and unfortunately for him it soon started to feel good. The dominant then changed position. He kneeled between Jin's legs, grabbing him by his hips and bringing his lower body slightly up so Jin's face was touching the ground, before thrusting inside him again. The position gave an uncomfortable angel to the back of his neck. Jin watched as Miguel was thrusting inside him again and again, tightening his grip on Jin's tights to thrust harder, causing Jin to let out a short scream before covering his mouth not allowing Miguel to see he was winning. 

Miguel's kept thrusting inside Jin harder and deeper, not wanting the other to ever forget this day. Soon they were both about to come. Jin was the first to come on his belly and chest while Miguel came inside Jin. 

They were both breathing heavily, trying to come down from their high. Miguel didn't pull out, he kept looking at Jin's tired face who was having his eyes closed and his face turned on the side trying to breathe. Miguel was also breathing fast but more heavily, he gave one more thrust to Jin making him turn to look at him:

"It feels so good to be inside you Kazama, I don't want to pull out. I think I'll go for a second round."

"No..."

tried Jin to complain but that was when Miguel leaned front grabbing him by his wrists and pinned them both together above Jin's head. He started thrusting again while looking at Jin's face with a mocking smile while Jin was clenching his teeth, it didn't make him look scary, he looked cute in Miguel's eyes. He was thrusting slowly, rocking Jin's body at each deep thrust. He went slow this time, enjoying being inside Jin even more , he liked it . He kept going deep and slow, approaching Jin's lips to kiss them but Jin turned his avoiding Miguel's lips. Miguel chuckled, he kept going lower on Jin's beautiful neck and kissed all over it making him moan again. He then started licking Jin's neck and moved lower to his nipples licking and biting both of them making Jin lose his mind, it was turning him on. He moved back on Jin's neck but this time he started biting it, as he now started thrusting faster and harder again going deeper with each thrust while marking Jin's neck, leaving bruises on it. Jin kept complaining, shutting his eyes and moving his head trying to avoid Miguel's bites but failed. As fast as Miguel was thrusting he knew he was close again, he soon came inside Jin for the second time but Jin couldn't take it anymore. 

When Jin opened his eyes again it was morning, he looked around to see and thankfully Miguel wasn't there. He won. Miguel won. He managed to hurt Jin but made sure to keep him alive, to make him feel more pain. Of course the Japanese male knew he had made mistakes, and even worse he knew he deserved anything that happened to him. He checked where he was, only to discover the cliff he was laying near to. It was a successful revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes do inform me :) this is my 1st Tekken fanfic


End file.
